


Testing Alex #1

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: What if someone created a robot that looked exactly like a human....... Alex Krycek. A short story written October 1999 and hanging around on my hard disc since then. Published in Rowanne's magazine a while back.





	Testing Alex #1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Testing Alex #1 by Megaera

TITLE Testing Alex #1  
AUTHOR Megaera   
CONTENT WARNING NC17 for m/m sex  
CATEGORY M/K  
DISCLAIMER I did not invent Mulder or Krycek, Chris Carter did. But Robot!Alex is mine!   
COMMENTS What if someone created a robot that looked exactly like a human....... Alex Krycek.  
A short story written October 1999 and hanging around on my hard disc since then. Published in Rowanne's magazine a while back.

* * *

The question of whether computers can simulate genuine intelligence has considerable social implications.  
                Roger Penrose - The Emperor's new mind

*******

The last ten years of my life have been devoted to this project. Through good times and bad, through periods of shoestring budgets and the considerable expenditure of the Department of Defense. All of it led to this. 

He's quite perfect of course. I am a genius, as I have always maintained. Why getting the skin covering to just that degree of smoothness and sensitivity, with its fine simulation of human hair should alone win me the Nobel prize. I maintain that genius requires some degree of artistry. Perfecting the brain algorithms alone took most of the first five years. And the light metal chassis was engineered to within five microns of my specifications, once I had persuaded the more unscrupulous of my government colleagues to steal the formula for that new alloy. 

A very pleasing result.

My government superior, Spender, was most impressed by my work. In fact when I reached the assembly stage, he provided me with dossiers of over a hundred different government employees, in the hope that I would find one of them suitable for reproduction. Well, he provides the money I need for the project, I'm not really interested in why he needs a replica of one of these men. In the end I chose the one I found most attractive, tall with green eyes and dark hair. That physical type has always appealed to me. Some guy called Alex Krycek. So that's the name I used for my android.

The last six months have been spent in fine tuning Alex #1. I'll bet you have no idea how many different variables have to be considered in replicating a human being. I'm not talking about the physical parameters, which I decided on long ago. No, I mean the small nuances that make the difference when a human moves, speaks or thinks. The tiny hesitation before you speak. The way a thigh moves when you stroke it. The way a head is flung back in the heat of passion. All of these things have to be considered to generate the perfection I seek.

Alex #1 is almost perfect now. Long hours of practising how to be human, under my close supervision. Even if you made love to him, you couldn't tell the difference between Alex and a real human. 

I tested that personally. 

Many times.

Well, perfection is important to me. So I programmed him to learn from his environment, to adapt to the unknown. To be curious. He can interact with humans now. Even have a physical relationship with them. Become a better lover. 

He's exceptional now. I insisted upon it. 

Of course, I couldn't ever admit to the scientific community that I had created him. My work has come so close to creating consciousness in Alex #1 that a few months of learning may even generate that spark of life in him that would forever condemn me in the eyes of the world. Their ethics would forbid it. For after all, Alex #1 is only a machine, created for a purpose. Espionage. Not only does he have a remarkable knowledge of the arts of love, but he knows twenty thousand different methods of killing. And I have to admit, my priority wasn't to give him a conscience. No, that wouldn't be convenient.

Spender was very surprised when he saw the finished model. Then he laughed, as if he could see a delicious irony in the situation. 

"An interesting choice of identity!" he said. "Have it ready for a field test tomorrow. It's going to perform a little task for me, so that I can evaluate its performance."

So be it.

*******

He lay flat on his stomach, inching his naked rump a few degrees higher, to achieve the optimal image of attractiveness and desirability. He let his tongue flick over his lips to moisten them, and signals were sent from his central processor, increasing the colour by an increment. Full red lips looked passionate and inviting, as the Professor was always telling him. He knew humans regarded him as beautiful, and that they were weaker when they let their sexual impulses take over. They didn't seem to care about their loss of efficiency, particularly when they energetically thrust into one of his body openings. It was a flaw he didn't share. He was always efficient. 

He knew exactly when to cry out with desire, exactly when to wrap his legs around the human's torso and mimic pleasure. Indeed, he had been designed so that sensory stimulation to certain parts of his body would trigger a feeling of well-being, and under certain conditions would even ejaculate fluid resembling semen. He could be pleasured. Of course, if his maker instructed him to do so, those thighs might crush the life out of the human instead. 

The Professor entered, looking unusually harassed. Normally at this time of day, his maker would be ready to test his sexual performance, and offer criticisms. He was quite a hard master to please, and Alex #1 always found that he would require more practice later. Alex was as keen as his maker was to perfect himself. This aspect of human behaviour was obviously of immense importance. The Professor said so, and he was the fount of all knowledge.

Alex #1 tilted his head, in a way he knew humans found appealing, watched silently, and waited to pleasure his maker. Yet oddly today, the Professor didn't seem interested in penetrating him. Then abruptly, he turned, swatted Alex on the rump, and told him to dress himself. Curious, the android obeyed, choosing a tight T-shirt and faded jeans, a counterfeit of clothes he had observed in a recent mens' magazine which were designated, "What the successful man wears in his leisure time." Alex knew the shirt pulled taut across his chest, and he sent a signal to his nipples to press harder against the fabric. That too was considered physically attractive to humans. The Professor, normally a meticulous critic of his creation's performance, didn't even notice. Alex didn't precisely feel disappointment, but the pleasure circuits in his CPU lost a magnitude of energy.

"You're going out!" The Professor stated suddenly.

Alex 's finely crafted face showed the proper degree of programmed surprise as he reacted to the change in probability that this represented in his usual activities. In fact, he was curious. The chance to gather data on real humans, and interact with them was desirable and he welcomed the opportunity to study them.

********

Alex studied the complex world around him with something approaching fascination. So much new data that it was testing him to the limits to interpret what he saw. So many humans involved in a variety of bewildering tasks. Seemingly at random. The disorder of their behaviour was perplexing. Certain actions could be predicted though. The smaller humans would always give way to larger machines that served as their main means of transport. The humans were seen to enter and leave structures which his central data store told him were "shops" and "offices." Indeed he had been told that his task today involved one such building. A "bank," where he had been instructed to perform a currency transaction at a specific time. A strange assignment, but he was programmed to obey the Professor in all things, so he complied without question. He had also been instructed to wear a suit, of a type which his researches indicated was inexpensive and not particularly desirable. 

As anticipated, he entered the building at precisely the assigned time and waited with machine patience in one of the queues that had formed. All was as predicted. He occupied himself with making a study of the humans around him, as he waited. Their movements around the building were chaotic, but there was an underlying order to their motions that was within predicted limits. 

Except one male.

Who had just entered the bank, spotted him immediately, and was staring at him with a strange expression on his face. Alex added the details of the human to his database for analysis, dark hair, hazel eyes, six feet tall and physically fit. Alex's CPU suggested the man's expression could either be anger/frustration or constipation. He discarded the latter as being inappropriate to the situation. The human advanced on Alex.

"Krycek, you murdering son of a ..........." The newcomer spluttered. Words seemed to fail the human for a minute, then he gestured to the door. "Out there now! Or do I have to pull my gun on you?"

Alex was puzzled at the unknown human's hostility. It had been obvious from the first moment that the human was armed. A certain telltale disarrangement of the clothing around the shoulder holster, and a slight discrepancy in the balance of the shoulders. Of course, it would be inadvisable for the man to draw a weapon on him. He was programmed to defend himself and it was unlikely that the bullets could damage him anyway. Conflict would interfere with his efficient functioning, so it might be better to comply with the stranger. However, the Professor had told him to complete his task, so that was his priority. He decided to try a compromise.

"In a minute, when I've done this....." 

The stranger glared, then paused, and gave a quick nod, a puzzled look appearing on his face.

"You are observing the two men who have just entered?" Alex inquired politely. "The ones whose behaviour is not within normal parameters?"

Alex's database of one million government employees had just come up with a match for the dark haired human.

The man called Mulder nodded, distractedly.

The first of the newcomers suddenly pulled out a sawn off shotgun and fired it dramatically towards the ceiling. The second pulled out a smaller gun which Alex identified from his records as a colt 45.

"This is a hold-up! Everybody on the floor!" 

Alex looked around him in puzzlement as all of the humans lay down on the smooth marble tiles of the floor. Even the odd human called Mulder.

"Get down you idiot!" he hissed. Strange behaviour for someone who had been threatening Alex moments before. Alex didn't really understand what was happening. He hesitated. Then the colt 45 was pointed directly at him. Alex saw Mulder's fingers inch towards his own gun.

"I said get down!" The bank robber smiled in anticipation. Alex observed the angle of the gun barrel as it swung upwards, then saw the robber's finger tighten on the trigger.

There was a loud detonation as it fired. 

Both Mulder and the robbers stared disbelieving, at Alex, as he lifted the bullet he had caught in his right hand and studied it closely. Then the two robbers turned and bolted out of the building, spooked by the impossible sight.

"That's not possible!" Mulder said softly, shaking his head.

"Can I complete my transaction now?" Alex asked impassively.

********

"What do you mean, he's missing?" Spender snarled at me. "Hasn't he got a tracking device?"

"Er.... well, you said you wanted a stealth model....." I protested. "Any tracking device would be detected almost immediately by a foreign government. And besides, he's very obedient. He would never wander off on his own without orders."

"He wasn't alone, you idiot! Of all the people that could have walked into the bank during our test, it had to be Fox Mulder who found him!"

I tried to mollify him. 

"Well at least he passed the test with flying colours," I protested. "He defended himself admirably. And he blended in with the crowd quite nicely."

It was the wrong thing to say.

"So well that he's disappeared!" Spender snarled. "Millions of dollars gone walkabout! And our plans for him will have to wait. You know, the only use we've had from him so far is as a very expensive sex toy for a few of our employees. We were expecting more than this! Find him by tomorrow, or I'll take the cost out of your skin!"

I sighed. A very expensive toy indeed. Ten million dollars worth of hardware. It worked out to about a million dollars an inch in fact.

********

Alex #1 observed his companion with no small interest. The human was quite the most intriguing specimen he had ever met. Such intelligence, and a very good wardrobe. But partnered with a surprising level of sociopathic violence. He had grabbed Alex's arm and ushered him rapidly out of the bank before the local authorities could arrive, which the android considered to be a practical action. Moments later, Alex had been in the human's car, speeding away from the scene of the robbery. Mulder periodically muttered obscenities to himself as he drove. Alex had already recorded at least two new examples for his database. In fact, that was why he had allowed himself to be taken from the bank. The subroutine that commanded him to learn from new situations and return the data to his creator.

Mulder finally pulled the car over in a deserted side street, and turned to face Alex.

"Are you taking something?" he demanded.

Alex didn't understand the question. He decided to tilt his head appealingly to one side and to appear innocuous. Mulder wasn't satisfied.

"Are you on drugs, Krycek? Or are you just suicidal?" Alex considered his response, and decided on a small noncommittal shrug. "Oh that's just great!" Mulder snarled. "I don't know how you pulled that little stunt in the bank, but from now on, your ass is mine! Do you understand?"

Alex brightened, small pleasure circuits triggered at the thought of sex. Now he understood. The human wanted to experience his body sexually. The thought of Agent Fox Mulder penetrating him anally was quite interesting. He would be able to add the material he gathered to his data store of sexual techniques. 

He wasn't exactly sure though, exactly where the promised intercourse was supposed to take place. Did Mulder wish to perform here in the front seat of the car. To Alex's eye, it seemed a little cramped. Well perhaps if he mounted Mulder and sat in his lap. He hoped his hardware wouldn't collide with the steering wheel....... He began to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mulder snapped, and pressed the buckle closed again. Alex frowned slightly in response to the authoritarian tone Mulder had adopted. Perhaps this was part of the mating ritual? He had a detailed data record of many different cultural beliefs, and he hastily began to scan through them, in the hope of interpreting the human's puzzling behaviour.

He didn't have long to wait. Mulder drove for ten minutes and sixteen seconds, then pulled in at a motel called "The Lakeside Inn."

********

Agent Fox Mulder had ordered Alex into his room very hastily, muttering something about "not being seen with you." And so it was that Alex found himself alone in a bedroom with a human for the first time. The reality proved very different from his calculations. He was perplexed. The Professor normally just ordered Alex to strip, when he wanted sex. And it was much easier to anticipate the Professor's sexual arousal; most afternoons there was a 63 percent probability that his creator would wish to copulate. He was able to use initiative and initiate an encounter. But Mulder was different. For instance, physiological data on Agent Mulder was incomplete. Alex was perplexed that he could detect none of the usual signs of arousal, despite the fact that Mulder had declared his desires so plainly.

Perhaps it was a test of his resourcefulness.

An interesting challenge. The Professor had often required Alex to initiate their encounters, as a way to develop his seduction techniques. In espionage, he would often be required to use such skills. Mulder wished to be seduced. Judging from the slight increase in heart rate and the observable body language of the agent, this would not prove an impossible task. His physiological data indicated a favourable response to Alex.

Mulder had been talking urgently to someone called Scully on the phone, sitting on the edge of the bed. Alex had recorded the conversation automatically, and reviewed the conversation. Mulder stated that "he had the son of a bitch in custody, and would keep him under wraps" 

Alex was puzzled as to whether he should keep his clothes on, in that case. Penetrative copulation seemed to be impossible in that case. Alex decided to initiate an encounter with Mulder, and see what developed. Perhaps Mulder would change his mind about the clothing variable later. It seemed the best option. In the meantime, it seemed safe to remove the jacket he wore.

Alex switched on his seduction subroutine. He approached the bed and sat on it. Mulder turned to him and frowned, just as Alex lay back on the bed. Mulder's expression changed, becoming confused. Alex parted his lips slightly, and let his tongue appear briefly between them, barely wetting his lips. He noted with interest, the immediate temperature increase detectable in Mulder's abdomen, an increase that continued when Alex activated the erection mechanism in his nipples. When Alex began to slowly unbutton his shirt, Mulder's eyes widened. 

"What are you doing Krycek!" he said, the tone of his voice rising by half an octave.

Alex was sure he understood now. One of the Professor's favourite programs. The seduction of a reluctant human who was pretending he didn't want sex. 

He could tell it was a pretence. The physical evidence was irrefutable.

Mulder stood up, backing away from him. Alex's subroutines told him it would be appropriate to smile as he continued to slowly remove his shirt, one button at a time. He then caressed his erect nipples at a leisurely pace, slanting his body slightly, to let Mulder get a full view of his nimble fingers at work. He also gradually increased their colour to a deeper degree of redness, since his data informed him that humans reacted favourably to that particular sexual stimulus. Then he lifted his hips slightly off the bed, as he loosened his pants. He had studied over a hundred videos of exotic dance routines, and knew how to make his movements smooth and captivating. 

Of course, it was effective. He knew he had a beautiful body, and he also understood how to use it to beguile the hapless Mulder. Despite the panic in his face, Mulder's eyes were irresistibly drawn to the now naked expanse of Alex's flesh. 

Perhaps another slight tilt of the hips to display his penis more effectively.

"Ohhhh...!" Mulder breathed softly. 

Alex #1 knew he was impressive in human terms. Another of his creator's preferences. 

Mulder was VERY impressed. Alex closely observed the fabric covering the agent's own penis and saw it begin to elevate. Time to activate another subroutine. The one that let his hand continue to circle downwards, across the well defined abdomen muscles his external epidermis displayed. Then dipping to circle the head of his penis. Another response paired with this was the one that sent a command for the skin here to flush and the reservoirs in his torso to release a small amount of glistening lubricating fluid. All mimicking a real human's response to arousal.

He sensed Mulder's breath quicken as he gently elevated his penis in a gradual, smooth movement, though it wasn't yet time to achieve a full erection. Humans were fallible, and their physiological response to stimulus was not as rapid as his. Half hard, he projected a longing yet pleasingly vulnerable appearance. Such a simulation should reassure the nervous man, and trigger his more aggressive masculine traits.

"You traitorous son of a bitch......" Mulder whispered. Alex #1 noted the husky notes of desire, and saw no reason to halt his seduction programme. Time to become more demanding.

He rose off the bed with an animal-like grace, the result of long practice and a comprehensive study of ballet dancers, martial arts masters and the National Geographic wildlife series. With the same sleek movements he advanced upon Mulder, who stared at him, spellbound. Alex perceived beads of perspiration form on Mulder's forehead as his metabolism accelerated. Of more interest to him now was the prominent bulge forming in Mulder's pants.

He slid to his knees in front of Mulder, and leaned forward to rub his face against it. 

"Oh God! This can't be happening.....!" Mulder shuddered, then cried out as Alex deftly withdrew his reluctant erection from its enclosure.

Alex was pleased with his progress so far. At least, as much as an android could feel when his pleasure circuits were stimulated. This human was unlike the Professor in many ways. His body was taller, and lacked the subcutaneous fat deposits of his creator. And his penis was of a much more substantial length than the Professor's 4.8 inches. The data of this copulation should prove most interesting. And of course, now that he had physical contact with Mulder's body, it was most unlikely that the agent would be able to withdraw from the sexual activity Alex had planned. With a huge database of techniques to draw upon, Alex was confident in his ability to bring Mulder to full gratification.

A rare South Indian technique involving the tips of one's fingernails across the head of his penis brought a cry to Mulder's lips, which turned to a full throated scream, as Alex #1 sucked the head into his mouth, which he had heated to five degrees above normal body temperature, especially for this effect. Mulder clutched at Alex's hair, his fists contracting in it as his hips helplessly bucked forward.

Time to increase the pressure, both mentally and physically on the unfortunate Mulder. 

Alex swallowed him whole, his oral cavity being designed for this purpose more than any other. After all, in Espionage, pillow talk was a vital way of gathering information. After a few moments of rhythmic pumping of the erect penis, a small suction pump at the back of his throat would increase the pressure on Mulder's glans. A somewhat unfair advantage over his human counterparts.

Mulder's reaction was spectacular. He shrieked, thrust hugely forward three or four times, and shot his semen in a shuddering discharge. Alex's secondary pleasure circuits gave him a pleasing jolt of energy.

Mulder's knees buckled, and only Alex's arms around him kept him from falling. With his more than human strength, Alex #1 found no difficulty in propelling Mulder onto the bed. The agent looked dazed, and little wonder. He had just experienced the end product of ten million dollars of hardware specifically designed to provide pleasure for humans. Alex curled up next to the recovering human, and gently circled his fingers across Mulder's belly.

"Krycek......" Mulder said weakly after a while. "Alex....... what the hell did you do to me....?"

Alex chose to smile knowingly.

A good sign. Mulder had decided to use his more personal name. Though of course, there were few human activities that could get as intimate as sex. He stroked Mulder's thigh softly, felt the slight shudder he generated. He could detect the blood beneath the surface of Mulder's skin as it started to rush upwards once more, towards his stirring penis.

"Ahhhh..... no......" 

The seduction game again. Very well, he could play at that. In a lithe movement, he was astride Mulder, letting his erection come to full size. Mulder cried out at the sight of it. Half afraid, yet Alex could sense his reluctant desire, because Mulder's penis was far from sleeping now.

Alex was impressed. Not just with Mulder's size, but with the speed of his body in readying itself for a second round of sex. Definitely not within the parameters of Alex's experience. This should prove most interesting. He decided to guide Mulder's penetration into his other primary copulatory orifice, a personally more rewarding exercise, since this was the area where the Professor had situated his primary pleasure circuits. He readied his body cavity for this, adjusting its parameters so that Mulder would feel the right degree of compression, and an optimum temperature. He ensured lubrication by briefly sucking on Mulder's resurgent erection again. 

He judged from the tenor of Mulder's moans that the agent was sufficiently stimulated for the next stage to begin, and with a fluid grace, lowered himself onto Mulder's rampant shaft.

He noted in passing, that the angle achieved by Mulder's erect penis was far higher than that of the Professor, and it managed to stimulate his pleasure circuits to a greater degree than his creator's. In particular, the sensory apparatus approximating a human prostate gland.

This was his most efficient operational mode. His body was designed to move up and down, giving little cries of ecstasy. And in truth, his pleasure circuits did find this copulation unusually fascinating. Being without the human frailty of exhaustion, he could of course have maintained his movements all day. But Mulder was peaking beneath him, and so he speeded up his own motion. When he judged Mulder was on the edge of completion, his body beginning to arch as he started the process of orgasm, Alex triggered his own fulfilment circuit, and gave a scream. A flash of pleasurable energy, directly proportional to the effort he had expended, was triggered in part of his CPU. A significant increase on the Professor's average. His semen substitute shot across Mulder's belly in creamy white jets, and he tightened his grip spasmodically on Mulder's erection. Mulder yelled his name orgasmically, and clung to Alex as he matched the android in shuddering climax.

Alex found it appropriate behaviour to sink slowly forward to lie on Mulder's chest, as the exhausted human slipped out of him. 

Mulder was silent for a long while. Then he sleepily sighed.

"You seduced me!" he accused. Alex detected no annoyance in the tone, only a mixture of pleasure and surprise. "Why, Alex?"

"You asked me to," Alex told him.

"What....! When......?" Mulder sounded bewildered.

"You said you wanted my ass. So I gave it to you." Alex stated.

Some part of the statement must have been inexact because he sensed Mulder stiffen as they lay close to each other. He decided to further elaborate his words.

"You provided valuable data for my researches. You were most stimulating."

He had intended to compliment Mulder, but illogically, it seemed to have the reverse effect.

"Get the hell out of here!" Mulder snarled. "Don't ever come near me again!" He pulled away from Alex #1 and escaped into the bathroom.

Apparently, Alex's post coital technique needed further research. Odd, because the Professor was usually happy with such a compliment. Alex dressed quickly, and with one last glance at the closed door, left, heading back towards the city soon afterwards via public transport.

There were many aspects of this encounter which needed explanation. Perhaps the Professor could assist him. And it would be beneficial to study his human counterpart, Alex Krycek, since Agent Mulder seemed to know a lot about his counterpart that may explain his perplexing behaviour.

*********  
*********

Alex #1 sat impassively in the lab, as the Professor scanned his digital memory cells, and downloaded full statistics from his audio-visual processor. The Professor raised an eyebrow as he saw what the tapes displayed. Alex noted the minute increase in the Professor's heartbeat, and the 3.2 degree increase in his external body temperature. The Professor seemed to be perspiring more than was usual for him at this time of day. In fact, data suggested a correlation between this episode and the Professor's previously recorded sexual arousal patterns. There was in fact a 73.6 percent probability that the Professor was becoming sexually stimulated by the video of Alex servicing Agent Mulder. Alex found this an interesting fact, since this behaviour pattern in his creator was previously unrecorded. He decided that it might be appropriate to raise the topic of sex in discussion.

"There's something I don't understand Professor. Perhaps you can supply the information that seems to be absent from my memory banks?"

"Hmmmm?" His creator sounded distracted. He blinked abruptly, and his eyes focused in on Alex again.

"My memory banks seem to indicate that the average time that a human male maintains an erection is around four minutes. This data was gathered in this lab, from you. Yet Agent Mulder was erect for significantly longer than this. Is he physiologically unusual, or is my data flawed? And the intercourse we engaged in was considerably more stimulating to my pleasure circuits......."

Oddly, the Professor's blood pressure soared abruptly, and his skin coloration seemed to be markedly redder. 

"There's an error in your data!" the Professor snapped. "I'm going to have to erase those statistics from your memory banks!"

He proceeded to do just that.

********

Alex #1 was confused. In his haste, the Professor had neglected to remove the record of his encounter with Agent Mulder from the android's secondary backup memory. In an inferior machine, the data conflict might have caused the whole system to crash. Alex however had been created to be resourceful. He had learned more from his creator than the Professor could imagine. For the first time, the Professor had lied to the android. 

Alex knew his data wasn't flawed. 

Alex found a simple answer to his dilemma by copying his creator. He lied to the mainframe in the lab, and pretended that he no longer had access to the allegedly flawed data. This way at least, he would be able to analyse the data further. Perhaps even gather more information from Agent Mulder at a later date.

The thought of another meeting made his pleasure circuits hum.

*******

The end..... 

\--   
meg

  
Archived: 11:55 03/13/01 


End file.
